


What the Black Light Reveals

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on Spoiler photos, M/M, fun with Blacklight paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo photos of Blaine and Sam in their Wham Blacklight paint outfits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Black Light Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

“You're sure this is non-toxic… And where did you get it?” Blaine asked, peering down at the little jar of body paint. Body paint that would glow in the dark.

Sam grinned at him. “Sex shop on the other side of town and it's edible, Dude,” he laughed… Then he slathered thick layer of paint onto his lips before sliding his finger into his mouth and sucking the excess off. Around his finger, he hummed, “Mmmm, raspberry.”

Blaine stared, fumbling with the jar in his hands, spilling paint onto his palms and fingers. The thing happening between Sam himself was new and wonderful and exciting and Sam had to know what he was doing….

Reaching out, Blaine grabbed Sam's hand, hauling him in for a kiss, interlacing their fingers as he nipped at raspberry flavored lips. Sam smiled at his actions, then pulled his body closer and Blaine laughed, playfully squeezing Sam's ass, which earned equal retaliation.

“We're taking some of this home, okay?” Sam said, breath hot in Blaine's ear. “I want to see a trail of glowing kisses all over you when I look up while I… Can I suck your cock? I know we've been taking things slow, but I really want to.”

The mental image of Sam's lovely lips, glowing in the darkness as they engulfed him made Blaine whimper. “Yeah… If I can do it for you after.”

“Awesome,” Sam breathed and there was a knock on the door.

“C’mon guys!” Marley called out and Blaine and Sam stepped apart, quickly finishing with the body paint and wiping the excess from their hands.

As soon as the black light was turned on, giggles broke out and Blaine blushed. He couldn't see himself, but Sam had paint smeared all over the back of his shirt, obviously were Blaine had been grabbing at him and they were two distinct, smallish handprints on his ass.

Blaine was willing to bet there was a larger, matching set on the seat of his own pants.


End file.
